


The price of forgiveness

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, General au, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack wakes Rhys up really late at night in excitement to celebrate a corporate victory. He falls asleep mid-blowjob xDOne of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:Rhack, "sorry, were you sleeping?"





	The price of forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I think in all my partying time in japan, i have been both rhys AND jack in this situation AHAHAH oh dear xD

Jack groaned as all of Helios seemed to shake, a bomb going off somewhere in his brain, and blinding white light searing his pupils as he jammed the heels of his hands to his sockets.

Rhys mercilessly turned on the bedroom lights, opening bureau drawers and sitting on the edge of the bed remorselessly as he got dressed. Jack moaned again at the assault on his senses.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Rhys asked sarcastically.

“Rhys… are you trying to kill me here?”

The glowering stare the younger man sent him was palpable, and Jack risked a single bloodshot eyeball to look in his direction. Rhys was not amused.

“You come in drunk off your ass, pass out in the middle of a blowjob, and puke in my closet? Nuh-uh. If anyone is pissed this morning, it’s _me_.”

Jack threw an arm across his face to block out the light, huffing after a moment as his head pounded. “Got any painkillers?” He felt Rhys leave the bed, and then was pelted with a bottle. He sat up with a pained noise, making a few pathetic attempts to undo the child-proof cap before Rhys was snatching the bottle from him and opening it for him. “Thanks.”

Rhys silently left the room without a look, and Jack figured he had some _major_ apologizing to do. 

He definitely remembered knocking on Rhys’ door in the middle of the night– probably after closing that major deal with those fancypants distributors. He also remembered wrangling the younger man into a blowjob– Jack on his knees and Rhys sitting on the couch. He remembered fingers in his hair and moaning. 

After that… Jack didn’t recall too much. But if what Rhys said was true (and Jack had little reason to doubt it wasn’t) then the younger man had every right to be pissed.

Rhys came back into the room, sitting next to Jack and pushing a glass of water into his hand. The older man gratefully took it, quickly draining it before Rhys took it back and got another. He was giving Jack the full-blown silent treatment, and it was working.

“Thanks, pumpkin,” the CEO said softly as he took the second glass of water, drinking with less urgency. He eyed Rhys’ stiff body language, itching for a fight though he obviously cared for the massive hangover Jack was suffering. The older man _really_ had some apologizing to do; Rhys was too damn good to him. “…did I really throw up in your closet?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rhys hissed at him with annoyance, arms crossed. “You were trying to get to the bathroom.”

“Shit. I must’ve drank a few too many last night.”

“Like ten too many,” the younger man said bitingly. 

Jack eyed the stiff set of Rhys’ chin, the way he held himself with an open-air of cross-armed hostility. “I’ll get everything cleaned for you, kiddo.”

“I already cleaned up most of it. My shirts are in the wash. My shoes are in the trash.”

Okay, that sounded pretty bad in his opinion. “I’ll buy you new ones, kitten.”

“ _Obviously_.” 

Jack frowned at the one word answer. Buying him nice new things wouldn’t cut it this time.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Rhys deigned to give the older man a look; a good sign in Jack’s opinion. “Must’ve gotten overexcited about the deal.”

“You were.” Rhys offered him another look; less harsh, warmer. Whether it was because Jack was so pitiful this morning or not, he didn’t know, and it mattered little. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s sweet you wanted to celebrate with me, but three in the morning is not when I wanna do it.”

“Sorry, baby.”

“And not for some half-assed blowjob either.” His words were harsh but his tone was light, fond. It was endearing that Jack– all excited and triumphant about sealing some deal- had sought out Rhys to share his success with. And wanted to _give_ rather than _receive_ a nice mid-night blowjob.

The CEO offered him a smile that spoke to his hangover. “I can finish what I started, if you lay down, sweetheart.”

Rhys snorted, actually reaching out to the other man to fondly grasp his thigh through the blankets. “No offense, Jack, but you look like shit warmed over, and I’ve got work.”

“Stay home and I’ll make it up to you, Rhysie.” 

Jack slithered over the blankets even as Rhys tried to move to get up, and was delayed in his progress by Jack’s arms around his waist. The CEO had his face smooshed up against Rhys’ side, humming contentedly with his catch. Rhys allowed himself a few moments to gently thread fingers through Jack’s hair, petting the older man back into a near-slumber.

“Sleep some more and then take a shower.” Rhys bent to press a kiss to Jack’s head, and the older man turned bleary eyes up at him. “And eat something. You can start making up to me by taking me out to dinner tonight.”

“You’ve got it, kiddo.”

“And maybe I’ll give you another pass at my dick, too. You fall asleep again though and we’re through.”

Jack snorted at the exaggerated threat. “I’ll make it my life’s work to make you see stars, princess.” 

Rhys laughed as Jack hugged him tighter, well on the road to being forgiven for effectively turning his closet into a biohazard zone. It was hard to stay mad when the older man was so pitifully apologetic and cuddly, but the younger man really did have to go, no matter how Jack tried to keep him there to snuggle and sleep.

When his normal daily routine was interrupted by the biggest bouquet of flowers Rhys had ever seen, he thought that maybe he could forgive Jack for destroying his shoes and cleaning up after Jack’s antics. 

Maybe. Probably.

….this would require at _least_ ten new pairs. And socks to match.

He’d work on guilting it out of Jack at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack can be cute sometimes even when he's an asshole :D hehe Comments most appreciated! I love reading what ya'll think :D
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
